The True Gift
by Lucas43
Summary: A little something my Muse thought of. May be a one shot, maybe more.


Disclaimer: Please do not get upset with me about this story. I do not own any of the characters, or any of the rights to them. I just sort of borrowed them and took them on a little Joyride. This is just a few things my muse would have liked to have seen happen on B5. So don't get mad,and don't call in the hounds of hades (lawyers). No body is getting paid for it, it's just a fanciful tale. So enjoy.

The gift.

Talia Winters was laying in Susan's bed. She just watched her sleep and found herself having deep feelings for Susan. Were these feelings love? She didn't know, but she did know that a part of her wanted to find out. As she watched Susan sleep, Talia smiled. She had learned Susan's secret while they were 'connected' and she also knew Susan's history with the corps. It made perfect sense to her why the two of them had always been at odds with each other. A part of Talia wondered why she had found herself slowly drawn to Susan and a hidden part of her knew the reason, Michael Ironsides. Her former mentor and lover who had been taken from her by the corps with their experiments. Loss by the corps was something that the two women shared, even if Susan didn't know it.

Now Talia found herself remembering Michael, and the way that they had felt about each other. She also thought about the gift that Michael had given her. A gift that she had kept buried from everyone in the Psi-Corp. She had been working on improving her gift as much as she could, and she was actually able to move objects of almost 500 grams. She remembered his last touch to her mind, just before his 'being' moved away from the station. This thought brought a tear to her eye which she quickly wiped away. As she lay her head down on the pillow, she just listened to Susan as she slept and was soon fast asleep herself. The following morning, she felt that today was going to be a special day. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that Susan would have something to do with it. That afternoon, she went to see Captain Sheridan and the others. As she entered the room, she didn't see Lyta Alexander in the corner of the room. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. _"Mother, Father. The sleeper has awoken." _Talia felt the other personality now, and the evil in it's heart scared her. Then she blacked out.

Captain Sheridan and the others were amazed by the rapid change in Talia. She instantly gave a blood curdling scream, and then looked at Lyta. "You blew my cover you bitch." and saw her grab Michaels PPG. Michael had prevented her from shooting anyone, and security had locked her up quickly. Now Susan was just sitting in her quarters, she was debating about going to see Talia. Lyta had said that her old personality would be wiped out when the hidden one emerged. But Susan was hoping that some part of Talia was still there. Then Susan heard a familiar woman's voice. _**"Susanna, my darling."** _

"Mama" and she quickly looked around her quarters, and saw no one. "Get a hold of yourself Susan. You're starting to hear voices."

Susan had decided to get herself a cup of coffee, and walked over to the counter. She saw the two cups there, and remembered last night. _**"Do you love her, moya Susanna?" **_

A tear started to form in Susan's eye. "Yes Mama. I think I do."

**_"Will you fight for her?" _**

Susan just stood there and thought about Talia. She thought of the fights they had had. How they had been slowly drawn to each other over the years. She thought of last night, and what they had done together. _**"Will you fight for your love moya Susanna?" **_

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "Yes Mama. I will."

Susan now felt an electric shock go through her body. Then she felt herself moving, out of her quarters and toward security. She felt as if she were a passenger in her own body, and that the one in charge was a powerful but caring spirit. She saw the guards in security and they payed her no attention. Even when she took one of their PPG's, the guards did nothing. She opened the door and saw Talia standing there. She saw the PPG being raised, and heard her own voice, "Come with me now." She watched as her body directed Talia out of security and down to the docking area's by the lesser used back ways. They finally came to the door of Bay 13. Talia stopped and didn't want to enter. Susan somehow felt that they needed to be in the bay, so she tried to add her 'will' to the force controlling her body. After a small struggle, they were in Bay 13 and they had stopped near Ambassador Kosh's ship. Susan saw herself throw the PPG at the ship, and saw an appendage form and catch the weapon. Another limb now grew from the ship, and pointed itself at them. Now she and Talia were being bathed in a green light, and she felt in control of her own body again.

Talia snapped at her, "Why did you bring me here?"

Susan just looked at her, "I didn't bring you here."

Talia just looked at her and Susan put up her hands, "Wait a minute, let me rephrase that. I brought you here, but I wasn't in control of myself."

Talia sneered, "Oh really, then who was in charge?"

Now they both heard and saw Kosh's environmental suit. "I was."

Now the two women saw two crystals float up from his suit and float to the emmiter on the ships arm. They now saw the near transparent image of a man. "_**Hello Talia. I have asked Kosh to help you if the personality the Corp put in you ever emerged. I detected it when I was here, but I could not pull it out of you without destroying you. Kosh told me he could do what I was not able to. So I know that you will be alright. Remember that I and others love you. And love is the strongest power in the universe."**_

Now the two saw the image fade away, and now another image appeared, it was another Talia Winters.

All three of them looked at Kosh now, and he turned to Susan. "Only one may survive, the winner will decide the fate."

Susan looked at Kosh, "What winner?"

The corp Talia knew what he meant, and she lashed out at the other with a punch. The real Talia was doubled over, and the corp Talia was all over her.

Susan was about to grab them, when Kosh just said "No."

"Why? I love her and want to fight for her."

"She must do this herself."

Susan found that she couldn't move a muscle. She could only stand there and watch as they fought.

The corp Talia was better trained at martial arts than the real Talia. They were fighting, and it was clear that the corp Talia was winning. Not only was she beating the other physically, but telepathically as well. They were attacking and defending with their minds as well as their fist's. The corp Talia was beating down the real Talia, and she knew she would win. She was now behind the real Talia and had her in a strangle hold. She whispered in the real Talia's ear. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do? Huh? I'm going to kill you, and then tell Susan that I'm you. Then I'm going to get close to the others, and I 'm going to kill them, one at a time. First Michael, then Captain Sheridan, then Delenn, and finally your beloved Susan."

The real Talia felt her consciousness starting to fade. The corp Talia moved her mouth even closer to the real Talia's ear. "I want your last thought to be what the look will be on Susan's face when I turn her over to the corp for 'Special Treatment'."

Susan saw the struggle going on and wanted to intervene, but she couldn't move a muscle. She looked at Kosh, "But I thought you wanted me to fight for her."

"Only with your love."

"How can I do that? I can't move."

"Tell her."

Susan looked at the two fighting Talia's, and she didn't know which one was winning. But she felt the stirrings deep in her heart now, she felt she was losing another part of herself. First her Mama, then her brother, and finally her Papa. She didn't want to lose another part of her heart. She remembered her fights with Talia and the anger she had felt for her. She found herself smiling now. Her tears began to flow freely as she felt how her feelings for Talia had changed, deepened and had blossomed into their mutual love. Now she poured all of her emotions into a single shout at her Talia.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP AND LEAVE ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE. I LOVE YOU TALIA."

Both Talia's heard Susan's shout, and the real Talia felt the strength of Susan's love wash over her. She knew now that what she felt for Susan was a pure love. A love that she wanted to last forever. Her strength and focus returned to her. She now drove her elbow into corp Talia's stomach, and then crushed her foot down on her instep. She rammed her head back into corp Talia's nose which shattered. She took a step forward, and spun around and kicked corp Talia in the groin as hard as he could. She now focused all of her physical, telepathic and telekinetic energy into one single strike to corp Talia's face. She screamed as she struck her as hard as she could, "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!!!!!"

Both Talia's went spinning from the strike, and Susan saw them both fall. She saw that one wasn't moving, and that the other was struggling to move. She now felt that she could move again and she ran to the struggling Talia. She gently turned her over and looked deep into her eyes. This was her Talia, she could feel their love for each other in her very soul. She saw how battered and weak Talia was and cradled her to her bosom. As the tears flowed down her cheeks she whispered, "I finally found you, don't you dare leave me." Talia smiled up at her and whispered, "Never." and closed her eyes and slipped into a deep peaceful sleep. Susan now looked at the other Talia and the body just faded away. She now saw that they were no longer bathed in the light from Kosh's ship. She looked at Kosh now. "Is it over?"

"The first part. Now your lives begin."

Kosh then glided into his ship, and Susan could now hear pounding on the bay door. She felt it was probably Michael Garibaldi and his security people. She also knew he would be really, really pissed off. But she didn't care, she had her Talia back, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
